<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Little Word by ToriCeratops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019094">One Little Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops'>ToriCeratops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leigh [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil and Leigh attempt to make breakfast as a surprise for Malcolm's birthday.  Gil gets more of a surprise than Malcolm does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leigh [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Little Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from Zoe:  If the inspiration ever hits you, could you possibly tell us how the conversation went when Malcolm told Leigh that Gil was her dad?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gil doesn't know what he did to deserve this life. He's fucked up enough getting here he's not actually sure he does. He wakes slowly, groaning and stretching around the man slumbering quietly against his chest. Malcolm has forgiven him for so much over the last ten months, welcomed him into his and Leigh's lives when he had absolutely no reason to give Gil a second chance. But he did, and Gil will never stop being grateful for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nor will he ever stop trying to make up for the lost years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slowly opening catches his attention and he pokes his head up to see Leigh peering in with a conspiratorial grin on her face. He lifts a finger to his lips to make sure she stays quiet and carefully slips out of Malcolm's grip. They tip toe out to the kitchen. They have plans today to surprise Malcolm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they try to keep quiet it isn't long before her questions and giggles get so loud that Malcolm is slogging sleepily in to join them. "Daddy!" Leigh frowns at him. "You supposed to stay in bed!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm tries to hide his smile behind a show of apology but since Leigh is covered in flour and powdered sugar it's probably a little difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe the birthday boy would have stayed asleep if someone hadn't been giggling so much," Gil informs her with his own wide smile. He shakes his own flour covered hand over her hair and her shrill laughter is a beautiful sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Papa! Stop!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in Gil's world freezes at that one simple little word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at her with wide eyes and his heart in his throat. Then, slowly, over at Malcolm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm sits in a bar stool, elbow on the counter and head in his hand. There's a soft smile on his face and he simply shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't know why you're surprised. That's what you are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gil kind of forgets how to speak for a minute then swallows heavily. It's Leigh that breaks the silence though. "Papa? You okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath and a heart so full he can feel it bearing in his chest, Gil scoops her up and covers her face in butterfly kisses, powdered sugar and all. "Papa is amazing, sweet heart.. and he loves you very much." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malcolm finally stands and comes around to where they are, reaching out to wipe a year that Gil hadn't known had fallen. "So what's for breakfast, Papa?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>